Wireless devices are becoming widely prevalent and are increasingly requesting access to wireless channels. A next generation WLAN, IEEE 802.11ax or High-Efficiency WLAN (HEW), is under development. HEW utilizes Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) in channel allocation.